


Ocean’s Song

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drowning, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Sailing, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It started when Stanley heard singing
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ocean’s Song

They looked up from braiding the rope, frowning to themselves. Their concentration was broken when one of their sideburns was given a tug, pulling them back into reality. Stanley winced, pouting at the older sailor beside them. “Hey! What was that for?” they demanded.

“Focus on your work. The knots are coming out sloppy,” Dick chided.

“I couldn’t help it! That singing..!”

“Singing?” Dick frowned at the other. “What are you talking about?”

Stanley looked over their shoulder, eyes scanning over the ocean that spread out around their small fishing vessel. “I heard singing! Didn’t you?” they asked.

“I think you’ve been out in the sun too long without your hat,” Dick snorted.

Stanley stuck their tongue out at them and went back to their work.

***

They heard the singing several more times throughout the day. Once they heard the singing while they were pulling up the nets, nearly dropping their catch. They heard them again while repairing one of the sails. Every time they were told that there was nothing; Dick and Tom both suggesting that perhaps Stanley was working too hard and should rest.

The singing didn’t stop. The words were a jumble of languages but seemed to speak of loneliness and wishing to find someone. The voice was sweet and high but Stanley could feel a sadness hidden underneath. They needed to find the singer.

It was not until nightfall that Stanley finally felt themselves compelled to go out and find the source of the singing. They slipped out of their hammock and moved up onto the deck of the ship. Absently Stanley pulled their hat from their head, dropping it onto the deck as they checked to ensure their victory rolls were still in place. They then retied their cravat, smoothing their palms over the fabric. It had been a gift from their maman when they first started to join Tom and Dick on their fishing voyages. She said it would bring them luck. 

Their hands worked without them really thinking, untying one of the rafts and lowering it down into the water. They took up an oar and climbed in, rowing away from the ship and towards the singing.

A faint voice in the back of their head asked Stanley what they were doing. This was madness. They could be rowing towards their death! They hadn’t even told the others what was going on! And yet…

And yet Stanley felt themselves still rowing forward, following the singing as they went. They didn’t focus or care about where they were headed; all Stanley needed to do was follow the singing.

Their arms were starting to throb and hurt over time. For a brief moment they considered trying to turn back around and find their way back when they caught sight of a cluster of rocks breaking the ocean’s surface and it was there Stanley found the source of the singing!

It was a siren. It was a siren and Stanley thought that he was gorgeous. He lay with his top half resting on a smooth rock, looking up at the moon as he sang. He was propped up on his forearms, sparkling freckles on his shoulders and arms glittering in the moonlight like stars of his own. His hair was long and thick, the ends curling as it framed his face. Oddly enough there was a bright pink ribbon tied around his neck, worn and waterlogged but still brightly colored. 

He looked so soft...Stanley found themselves wanting to touch his cheek or even…

The siren turned their head and their eyes locked. For a brief moment Stanley feared that the siren would dive under and leave them alone but he caught the movement of a tail flicking behind him and the siren was floating towards his boat. “Hallo…” Stanley whispered.

“You heard me singing?”

“Oui, I did,” they said with a nod.

“Nobody else has ever heard my singing before. I was always told to give up.” The siren pulled themselves up a little, careful not to rock the boat as they looked into Stanley’s face in wonder. From this distance Stanley could see the cherry red and cream colored scales that decorated his sides and swaying tail. The siren smiled, revealing a small gap between his front teeth. “I almost gave up hope,” he said.

“You’re beautiful,” Stanley blurted.

This caught the other off-guard. The siren blinked, tilting his head as he looked over the human. “What’s your name?”

“Stanley.”

“My name is Lefou.” He saw the way the human frowned and he laughed. “I’m not sure what it sounds like in your tongue,” he confessed. He cleared his throat and looked at Stanley again, becoming serious. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Huh?”

“About me being beautiful?”

“Oui.”

“Truly?”

“Truly!”

Lefou smiled, cupping Stanley’s face between his palms. “Would you do anything for me?”

“Anything,” Stanley agreed.

Lefou smiled and Stanley wondered if his teeth were always that sharp before they were suddenly pulled out of the boat and into the water. Lefou had a powerful grip on the human, pulling him down further with every flick of his tail. His claws held Stanley tight, threatening to piece flesh. He watched in amazement as the human sank down with him willingly, facial expression never changing despite the loss of air.

This was not something Lefou had ever heard of before.

And then the human leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lefou’s. His eyes widened in shock at that, freezing in his descent.

He had never heard of a human kissing one of his kind before. His heart felt warm and he slowly hugged the human close to his chest.

***

“Stanley! Stanley! Stanley, wake up! Wake up, boy!”

Stanley sat up and coughed up a massive amount of water, gasping as their back was slapped several more times. They blinked as their vision and senses slowly came back to them, looking around.

They were back on the deck of the fishing ship. Dick was knelt beside them, holding them up to help clear the water from their body. They were dripping wet, hair hanging over their face. “I...what..?”

“Crazy bastard! Next time you want to save someone you get us first!” Dick chided, giving Stanley’s back of the head a smack. “I still can’t believe you managed to spot a lone survivor of a shipwreck all the way out here!”

“Save someone..?” Stanley followed Dick’s gaze over to where Tom was knelt beside another sopping wet figure who had just sat up. It was a man, dressed in a cream colored shirt and a cherry red vest. A pink ribbon lay tossed to the side, having fallen from his neck.

Stanley’s eyes locked on Lefou’s and their cheeks burned as the other offered him a small smile in return.

Stanley wondered if his nails had always been that sharp or if they had grown to their length from his time stranded on the water.


End file.
